Oh how do I hate thee Let me count the ways
by lizzybee16
Summary: They had always fought, it had been that way ever since first year. Now they are starting their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Will this year be the same old story? Or will the story finally change?  Sorry I suck at summaries  A DM/OC story
1. Chapter 1

**HUGE author's note, PLEASE read :)**

**So this is a Malfoy/OC story that I started writing _years _ago on Quizilla. I think I spent nearly three and a half years working on it, but it got to the point where I didn't know where the story was going anymore, was starting to not like what I'd written so far, and had a terrible case of writers block. That and I started university, and I just didn't have time to write anymore as I adjusted to university levels of homework. However, I'd always been annoyed at myself for giving up on it and not doing any writing on it at all for the last three years. I'd debated posting it on here for probably the last year so that I could continue writing something now, and still have some sort of interest, which I'm sure wouldn't happen on Quizilla, as all my faithfuls have most likely abandoned me. I've finally decided that I am going to start posting here, but I'm going to go through and edit a lot of it (reasons being that how I wrote as a fourteen year old and how I wrote as an eighteen year old made my characters almost sound like they had crazy personality changes from the beginning to where I ended up stopping. That and Malfoy was becoming just too OC for my liking.) Therefore, even though I have nearly sixty chapters written on my computer, I'm still probably only going to post every week to two weeks, as that is how long it will probably take me to edit on the side, when I'm not doing crazy amounts of research papers and such.**

**For those of you who recognize or have read this story from Quizilla, there will most likely be a couple of noticeable changes from the original which I'm sure you will notice if you remember the story. Not huge plot changes mind you, but changes that I felt would help the story flow better in my mind, and which also don't bog things down with their triviality. Without spoiling anything serious, I dropped the fact that her eyes change color with her emotions. I'd always had a hard time incorporating that, and so it hardly ever got mentioned anyways.**

**Now, for those of you who have never been on Quizilla and read it there, yes, I'm well aware that there is well liked story on here where the main character's name is Skye, but I swear to you I came up with the name myself before I'd even started reading on Fanfiction, so it's not like I stole it. But if you still don't like the common names, I still don't really care, this story isn't _so _important to me that I'll take offense from criticism or flames.**

**Another important note: I started writing this story back when Order of the Phoenix was the latest book out, so since this takes place in everyone's seventh year, almost everything would be considered AU; nothing follows the sixth and seventh's plot lines. Also, it's been a while since I seriously sat down and read an HP book, so I sincerely apologize if some of the other canon characters and situations I mention are completely oc. I am not going to take the time to research behaviours and backgrounds, so tough cookies.**

**Positive comments and criticism will always be welcome!**

**PS, I'm not sure i did the author's note part right. If I did it wrong, let me know so i can fix it!**

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>My main OC (other OCs will be introduced in the chapters in which they first appear):<p>

Skye Cierra Himmel

17 years old

About 5'5", slim build

Has blue/green eyes and long, slightly wavy reddish hair.

7th year at Hogwarts.

In Slytherin

Really smart (the Slytherin version of Hermione Granger, but a pureblood).

She is an only child, and lives with just her mother, Eve (short for Evelyn). They don't know where her father is, he disappeared when she was very young.

Chapter 1:

"Skye, WAKE UP! We're going to be late if you don't get moving!"

I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at the clock. 6:30. Holy hell…

I growled. How can my mother be awake at this hour? Is she insane?

"SKYE! Do you hear me?"

"Yes mother, I can hear you perfectly fine. No need to yell!"

I rolled clumsily out of bed and staggered over to my closet. I flipped through it lazily and eventually pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then shuffled into the bathroom. I threw the hot water on full blast and stepped into the shower, still half in a daze.

Ten minutes later I was slightly more awake. Reluctantly, I stepped out of the shower and started readying myself for the day. Swiping moisture off of the mirror, I began putting on my make-up, then started on brushing out my hair. I must have spaced out at some point, because all of a sudden I was startled by my mother pounding on the door.

"Skye Ciera Himmel! Stop staring at yourself in the mirror and come downstairs! I don't want us to be late!"

I took one last look in the mirror, and satisfied with my appearance, I whipped open the door. I half-glared at my mother, who looked about ready to hit the door again. "I'm going as fast as I can Mother, you know I'm not a morning person." I glanced over her shoulder at my clock, which read ten to seven. "Plus, I hardly doubt we're going to be late. I mean, it's _still_ bloody early in the morning."

She glared back for a moment, but then she quickly smiled back. "I know. Just hurry up and come downstairs so you can eat breakfast before it gets cold." Then she turned and left my room.

I rubbed a hand tiredly over my face, before gathering my pajamas up and throwing them across the room onto my bed. Then I followed my mother's example and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, my mother was standing in front of the stove, one hand on her hip, the other flipping a pancake in the pan. She paused, and turned to me with a smile. "Finally, you emerge from your room." I stuck my tongue out at her, and then sat down. Before she turned back to the stove, she said, "as soon as we eat breakfast, we'll leave for Diagon Alley."

I sighed dramatically. The idea of shopping so early in the morning was positively daunting in my opinion. It's not that I didn't like shopping, but I preferred that it was when I was more conscious. "Why do we have to be there so early?"

She continued fixing breakfast as she answered. "Because you know how quickly Diagon Alley turns into a mad house."

I nodded, then realized that she couldn't see me, so I voiced my thoughts out loud. "I suppose you have a point. I don't want to have to deal with those crowds any more than you do."

She made a noise in agreement, then added, "Plus, I promised I would meet your Aunt Zabini early for tea."

I groaned. "Am I going to have to spend the whole day with just you two?" then added sarcastically "It's not that I don't love both of you and everything, but…"

My mother laughed, "No, it's not going to be just us. She's dragging along Blaise to do his school shopping too."

I relaxed. Blaise may have been just my cousin, but since we'd grown up so close, he was almost like a brother to me. Sometimes he took that 'responsibility' too seriously, but most of the time I didn't mind. We were both only children and it was nice to have some sort of other close family to rely on.

"Well that's good I guess. At least I'll have a companion in my misery."

"You're hilarious, Skye."

I giggled. "I try. I just hope we don't bump into Malfoy. Given the two options, I think I would rather hang out you and Aunt Zabini."

Placing a plate of pancakes in front of me, she shook her head at me. "I still don't understand why you don't get along with that boy. His mother and I used to get along fine when we went to school together. And you get along with Blaise fine, and he's Draco's best friend."

Cutting up the pancakes, I ate a few before answering. "Well, Malfoy is not Blaise. Nor is his mother, for one thing. I think the only thing that he may have gotten from her is his, and I admit this grudgingly, looks. But that certainly doesn't make up for the fact that he's been acting like a spoiled brat since first year. He struts around like he owns half the school, and if you're not with him, he seems to think you're against him, and then he just picks on you." I waved my fork in my mother's direction. "For instance, because I think he's an arrogant prat, he picks on me and my friends. Not as badly as the Gryffindors mind you, but still enough to give me a good reason not to like him.

She looked at me for a moment, then patted me on the shoulder. "That's nice dear. Eat quickly dear, I want to get to the Leaky Cauldron by 7:30."

I nodded, then muttered under my breath "Morning person…" Then I tucked into the rest of my pancakes.

As soon as I was finished breakfast, my mother whisked the plate away and into the sink where they began cleaning themselves.

"Skye, run up to your room and get your supply list. When you come back down, wait for me by the fireplace."

I sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, "Yes mother."

I ran up the stairs and into her room. After several minutes of digging through piles, I found it shoved in a book as a bookmark. Tucking my wand into my pocket, I left the room and headed back downstairs.

My mother was already waiting by the fireplace by the time I traipsed into the family room.

"Thought I'd lost you to your room again," she said with a smirk, "What took you so long?"

"Couldn't find my school list. I'd been using it as a bookmark, apparently."

She gave me a look that clearly said 'what will I do with you', then grabbed the jar of floo powder off the mantle. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied sarcastically, "You know how much I hate floo powder."

My mother smiled, remember all the mishaps I'd had with floo powder over the years. "Would you like to go first, or shall I?"

I thought for a moment. "You can go first. I don't want to have to worry about you landing on top of me when I get there." I huffed. "I can never get out of the way fast enough."

She laughed, "This is true." With a quick flick of her want she lit the fireplace. Then she turned and threw a handful of Floo Powder onto the fire, turning it a bright green. She stepped in and said, "The Leaky Caldron!" Within the blink of an eye, she was gone from my sight.

I grabbed a handful of powder, then threw it on the fire. I hesitated for a moment. "Merlin, can't wait until I can apparate. I hate traveling by Floo Powder…" Then I stepped into the green flames and yelled, "The Leaky Caldron!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: New OC introduced later in this chapter:**

The basics:

-Emma Gerrick

-Same age as Skye

-Roughly the same height as Skye, at 5'4" and a bit more curvy

-Curly brown hair and brown eyes

-Same year and house as Skye

-She's only average in terms of smarts, but is very observant.

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

I began spinning wildly, and around me, I could see other fireplaces, and other wizards.

"I swear to Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick," I thought as I continued to spin like a maniac.

Within a few seconds, though, I felt myself slowing down. Then, just as suddenly as it began, I was spat out into the Leaky Caldron. I thrust my hands out to break the fall I knew was coming, but I still ended up lying on the hearth, covered in ashes.

I stood up and brushed myself off, coughing as I went. A few people were laughing at me, but I just glared at them, and they shut up. I located my mother weaving her way towards a table near the back, and went to follow her.

We both slid into chairs and she quickly procured two Butterbeers from one of the witches working in the establishment. She slid one goblet of across the table. "Lovely landing Skye." A small smile had crept onto her face.

"Shut up Mother," I replied with a smirk, "It wasn't my best landing ever, but it wasn't my worst either."

"I suppose," she conceded with a smirk, "now drink that quickly. I want to get your new robes fitted and purchased before the rush."

I laughed, then took a sip of the Butterbeer. I seriously doubted that we'd have to worry about any sort of rush this early in the morning. We'd probably beat it by a good three hours. Not that I'd ever verbally question my mother's reasoning. By some law of the universe she always won _that_ argument. I took one more small sip of my Butterbeer, then chugged the rest down in about thirty seconds. I set the goblet down on the table with a loud thump.

My mother stared at me for a moment, then shook her head and muttered, "I swear to Merlin, I've raised a pig…"

I grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? They make it too tasty for their own good."

She shook her head at my antics, then gathered her things and stood. "Well, since you're done… We'd best be off. Lots of things to buy today!'

I laughed, then went and waited by the door while my mother paid. When she finished, she bustled me through the door, and into the dingy little courtyard that concealed the entrance to Diagon Alley.

She pulled out her wand, but I stopped her. "Can I do it this time?"

She smiled at me and then shrugged, "Whatever suits you."

I smiled, and pulled out my own wand. "Three up… two across…" I muttered to myself, "and… there!" I tapped the brick three times and stood back. The brick I had just tapped wiggled. Then a small hole appeared, which, within seconds had turned into a large arch. We now stood looking at Diagon Alley, which twisted and turned out of sight.

I giggled, "I love that part."

After a few moments, my mother became impatient. "Come on Skye, we must get moving!" She set off ahead of me.

"Yes Mother," I grumbled as I ran to catch up with my mother. Behind me, the arch had already closed up.

When I caught up with my mother, she was standing outside of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"In you go," she said as she grabbed my arm.

I was dragged into the shop, and was instantly greeted by Madam Malkin.

"Good morning Ms. Himmel," she said with a smile, "what can I do for you today?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but my mother cut me off.

"We're here to get her robes resized," she said as she pulled my robes out of a bag I hadn't even realized she had, "she did quite a lot of growing this summer." I rolled my eyes. I'm not even sure how many times I'd heard my mother tell me that in the last three months. It was like she was absolutely tickled pink that her 'baby' was all grown up. Gag.

Madam Malkin looked at me and smiled, "I see. Well, let's get you up on a stool, and I'll see what I can do with you."

I threw my mother a look and followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop, and stepped up on a stool. She had me tug my robes on, and then started pinning away at the bottom, humming to herself as she went.

Suddenly I heard a voice from beside me.

"Hello Skye."

I turned her head, surprised that I hadn't noticed anyone come into the room with. It was Blaise.

I grinned. "Hey Blaise. Your mother is as crazy as mine is, I see." I added sarcastically.

He snorted. "Yeah. You certainly sound happy to be up so early."

"Oh yes, I'm the happiest I've been in my life," I replied in a grand gesture, which earned me a poke in the side from Madam Malkin. I continued in a more subdued manner. "The only reason I'm even cooperating and even awake at the moment is because Mum sneakily got me with a Butterbeer."

Suddenly my mother came into the room. "Now Skye, I did no such thing."

I stuck my tongue out at her, and Blaise smirked at me. Then he turned to my mother.

"Hello Aunt Himmel," he said, his voice dripping with fake cheerfulness, although I knew he felt much the same about this whole situation as I did. "It's so nice to see you again. It's really been too long."

I tried to hold back a laugh, but failed, and it came out as a snort. My mother glared at me, then looked back at Blaise.

"It's nice seeing you too, Blaise," she replied. Then she turned to me. "Aunt Zabini and I are going to do some shopping together, then going back to the Leaky Caldron for tea. Meet us there when you two are finished shopping, okay?"

I glanced at Blaise and we both nodded.

"Got it."

While Madame Malkin worked on my robes, I chatted with Blaise in an attempt to make time pass faster. When she was finished, I paid her and left the shop.

I stood still for a moment as I let my eyes adjust to the light, then plopped down onto a nearby bench to wait for Blaise. I let the still early morning sun which warmed me up a bit, which improved my mood slightly.

"I thought I'd never get out of there," I heard Blaise exclaim as he burst out of the shop a while later and sat down on the bench beside me. "Never leave me alone with that woman again."

I laughed slightly. "What, was she coming onto you or something?"

He shuddered. "I think so."

I gave Blaise a look. "Seriously Blaise? That woman is ancient. I highly doubt she was hitting on you."

"Think what you want, Skye. I just think she was touching me more than necessary."

"It's her job; she tailors robes." I stood up and stretched, "Well, we might as well get started on our shopping. Where do you want to start?"

Blaise shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I don't really want to be here in the first place."

"Lovely…" I turned around and squinted into the sunlight. "We'll start off with…" I spied the potions supplies shop across from us. "There." I started across the street, then realized Blaise wasn't following me. I turned around and half-glared at him. "Well come on!"

He grumbled at me, then grabbed his bag and slowly stood and made his way after me. "I don't want to," he mumbled.

I laughed at his reluctance. He sounded like a little kid. "What are you, five?"

Blaise smirked at me. "Yes."

I nudged my cousin in the shoulder. "You're nuts."

He pushed me back. "Well so are you. We share blood, you know."

I 'hmm'd', and pushed open the door to the shop. The smell of potions ingredients being prepared and sitting in containers overwhelmed us both for a moment. I coughed a few times before I finally pulled out my school list to see what I needed from here.

I weaved in and out of other early morning shoppers, scanning the shelves and displays for the needed items. A couple of strange objects in jars caught my eye, and I edged closer to have a look. I squinted at the jar, and jumped back in surprised when what appeared to be a cross between a rat and a snake whipped around and pressed itself against the glass with what looked like a snarl. I glared at it for a moment and then moved on, careful not to look at anything too closely anymore.

When I had finally found all I needed, I made my way to the front of the store to pay. Blaise appeared next to me and followed, reminding me of a puppy dog.

"Are you going to be like this all day?" I finally asked.

He frowned and gave me a look. "Like what?"

I laughed. "Quiet. Slightly mopey. Giving the impression that you have no mind of your own…"

"Sorry." He shook his head. "I'm still just kinda tired. And like I said, don't want to be here, shopping."

"Ah. Now that I can understand." I eyed the surprisingly lengthy line in front of us. "Never mention this to our mothers, but I kind of see why they wanted us to come early."

Blaise eyed the line for a moment as well, then thrust his supplies into my already overloaded arms. "Well, I'm going to go wait outside. You can pay for my stuff, yeah?" He plopped his money bag on top of the pile, and then hurried out the door faster than you could say Quidditch.

I was left gaping at the space he'd just been, my mouth flapping like a fish. Finally my mind caught up with reality, and I growled in frustration.

Fifteen minutes later I stomped out of the shop, a bag in each hand. I scanned the area, finally spotting Blaise sitting on the bench we'd been sitting on before. I stomped over, dropping his bag of potions supplied roughly in his lap. He winced. "Oi, watch it!"

"Don't do that again," I huffed, "otherwise next time, this," I waved his money bag in his face, "will belong to that homeless old crone that lives near Knockturn Alley. Got it?"

He snatched it from me. "Got it."

I smiled. "Good. Now, I think I'm going to head to Flourish and Blotts now. You coming?"

Blaise shrugged. "I think I'll sit here a moment. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Okay." I turned from him and headed over to Flourish and Blotts. Inside the door there was a small crowd grouped around what appeared to be some new up-and-coming author, but I ignored them and pushed my way into the back of the store. I inhaled the smell of books, and let out a small sigh. I loved the smell of books; new books, old books, well used books. I knew I would be leaving the store with more than just textbooks. I browsed through the shelves slowly, picking up textbooks as I found them, and thumbing through any volume that happened to catch my interest.

I had just pulled out a particularly thick volume when I caught a flash of signature blonde hair through the gap in the books. I growled under my breath. "Malfoy."

"What's wrong with Malfoy?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I realized that Blaise had appeared next to me out of apparent thin air. I rounded on him. "Merlin, how long have you been here?"

He laughed at the startled expression on my face. "Not long." He poked me in the shoulder. "You and books. You're been so preoccupied with them, you didn't make it difficult for me to sneak up on you."

I gave him a good natured shove with one hand. "Shut up."

Blaise smirked back. "So, what's wrong with Malfoy?"

I rolled my eyes and started moving again, looking for more textbooks. "He exists." I said simply as I grabbed another that I needed.

He followed me, and grabbed a copy too. "I still don't understand why you two don't get along."

I shrugged. "He doesn't like me and I don't like him; it's a mutual disagreement that neither of us has ever questioned. It's very simple." Keen to end the conversation before it really started, I hurried around the end of the shelves and into the next aisle. By some powers of the universe I'd forgotten that this was the aisle I had just spied Malfoy in only moments ago. I caught sight of him and tried to shuffle quickly backwards, consequently colliding with Blaise and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Skye, what on earth are you doing?"

I tried to shush him so he wouldn't draw attention, but it was apparently too late. Malfoy had already seen us. Well, probably just me, since Blaise was still sitting on the floor.

"Himmel."

I turned around and looked at Malfoy, who was making his way in my direction. He gave me a once over like he was sizing an opponent up. I glared coolly at him and did much the same. "Malfoy."

He spied Blaise on the floor behind me and smirked. "Still a clumsy oaf, I see?"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. "Still an arrogant prat, I see?"

Malfoy glared at me. "I'd be careful with what you say Himmel."

I laughed. "Or what, you'll get your father after me. Now how many times have I heard that threat before?"

Blaise, apparently having picked himself up off the floor, suddenly appeared beside me. "Now you two, don't start this again."

I pointed a finger at Malfoy accusingly. "He started it!"

At almost the same moment Malfoy spat back the almost identical accusation of, "She started it!"

I growled, "I did not start it. You're the one that called me an oaf."

"And you're the one that called me a prat," he spat back.

"Well, that's because you are one, you big bloody, egotistical, git."

"Big words coming from an insufferable airhead."

I pointed a finger at myself in surprise. "_I'm_ an airhead? Who's the one who's always copying off of unsuspecting classmates because _you_ never pay attention in class?"

Malfoy laughed mockingly. "Well, maybe if you didn't pay so _much_ attention, you might actually have a half decent social life, which you don't."

"I do so have a social life!"

"You've got what, two friends? That hardly counts as a social life."

I was about to spout off another insult when Blaise stepped between Malfoy and I and gave us both a look that clearly said 'grow up you two'. "Honestly, you guys…"

I huffed at him. "Blaise—" He raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a long look. I glared back for a moment before I finally stomped my foot, which earned me a snort from Malfoy, which earned him another glare from me. "You know what, I'm out of here. Blaise, I'll see you when we meet up with our mothers later." I tried to put on a smile for his sake, and spoke in the most civil tone I could manage given the situation and subject. "Enjoy shopping with Malfoy."

And with that I swept past them both with as much dignity as I could manage, but not before throwing another death glare at Malfoy, which he icily returned.

I was lucky that I had actually found all of my needed books already, and had only been browsing when Blaise found me, because it allowed me to hurry straight to the till to pay for them and leave as quickly as possible.

Once back out on the street—which was now crowded with bustling people—I took a moment to calm my nerves. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to clear my mind of all things Malfoy. When I finally felt that I wasn't going to explode on the next person I came into contact with, I opened them back up and sighed.

"What a morning…"

Suddenly, up ahead, I spotted one of my best friends, Emma Gerrick. I cupped a hand to my mouth and shouted "Emma!" as loud as I could over the crowd. Several people turned around to look at me, and thankfully one of them was Emma. When she spotted me, she squealed and ran up to me.

"Skye! Long time no see!" she squealed again as we hugged each other, "How was your summer?"

"Oh, fairly uneventful," I replied as soon as Emma released me, "I went on a short vacation with my mother to Ireland, but other than that we've just been back and forth to the Zabini's all summer. What about you?"

Emma smiled, "Oh, my summer was pretty boring too. We visited some relatives in up in Norway, whom I don't actually remember being related to, but Mum and Dad say we are. The only thing I can say about Norway, is that it was _cold_." She shuddered as though she was remembering a particularly cold memory. "But you spending half your summer with Blaise? I would think that would be quite fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, since he's family and I see him all the time." I grinned at her slyly and gave her a playful nudge in the shoulder. "You'd only think that because you're the one who's got a HUGE crush on him."

Emma's face flushed pink and she crossed her arms in a huff. "I do not!"

I snickered at her attempt to deny it. "Oh, come on Emma, we've been over this! It's been completely obvious since he tutored you in potions last year that you're completely infatuated. Not to mention I've known you've liked him at least a little bit since he asked you to the Yule Ball in fourth year so he wouldn't have to go with Bulstrode, after _she_ asked _him_. Plus, you eye him up _every_ time he walks by, and blush ten shades every time he's mentioned."

Emma's cheeks went even pinker, if that was even possible, and she finally relented. "Is it really that obvious?" She suddenly looked horrified. "You don't think he's realized and hasn't said anything because he thinks I'm horrid, do you?"

I shook my head. "Nah, he would have mentioned something to me at some point if he did. He's a guy, and I think he's genuinely clueless, if that makes you feel any better."

She frowned slightly as she mulled it over. "I'm not even sure." Then she smiled brightly. "Well, enough about me now. How's your day been going so far?"

I sighed. "Well, Mum got me out of bed way too bloody early, but other than that, it's been okay." Then I remembered five minutes ago in Flourish and Blotts, and amended that statement slightly. "Well, mostly okay anyways. I was in Flourish and Blotts a little while ago with Blaise, when we bumped into the devil's spawn himself."

Emma noted my broody expression and instantly knew who I was talking about. "Malfoy?"

I grunted. "Yeah."

"And I take it you got into another one of your arguments?" She hit it right on the head, earning another grunt from me.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I still find it ridiculous that you two don't get along. I'd get it if you were in separate houses, but you're both in Slytherin."

I gave her a sidelong glance. "You're the third person today to bring that subject up."

Emma smirked at me. "Well, a lot of people wonder at it. You know, a lot of our housemates wonder whether the _real_ reason that you two fight is because you both secretly like each other, and just don't know it yet."

I nearly gagged a little at hearing that."Merlin no! The idea itself just makes me want to puke."

"Well I never said I agreed with them! I'm just saying what everyone else thinks. Although…" She grinned at me evilly, "How do I know it's not true, and you two aren't madly in love with each other?" She clasped her hands over her heart and batted her eyelashes dramatically. "Sneaking off to the astronomy tower in the middle of the night for a romantic rendezvous? The best kept secret at Hogwarts…"

I whacked Emma in the back of the head. "Never say that again. Or imply it. Or think it. Or think about thinking it. Ever."

Emma rubbed the back of her head where I'd hit her. "Ow! Jeez, I was only kidding about that Skye!"

I put my hands on my hips and continued to glare at Emma for a moment. I was genuinely slightly disgruntled that people actually might think such things about me and Malfoy. It was completely… gross. Not to mention wildly unlikely. Eventually I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Whatever. Anyways, you've got more stuff to buy, I've got more stuff to buy, so let's go get some shopping done." I picked my bag up off of the ground from where it had been dropped somewhere during the conversation and started moving off into the crowd. Emma was quick to follow.

Emma looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry if I upset you."

I waved a hand nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it. We'll just never speak of it again, and all will be good, agreed?"

She laughed. "Okay, agreed."

We continued down the street, chatting about more details of our summers, moving in and out of shops to buy our supplies, or simply to look at stuff that caught our eye.

Much later in the day, arms laden with various bags, we collapsed onto a bench which sat in an alcove set back slightly from the street. I dropped my bags onto the ground and rubbed at the red marks all over my lower arms.

"I am so glad that these bags are charmed to hold more than they appear, and weigh less than they should, or I swear my arms would have fallen off by now."

Emma, who was sprawled out in a manner that reminded me of a splattered bug, swung her head around and gave me an annoyed look. "Says you, who's been playing Quidditch for six years. At least you're in shape. I haven't got an athletic bone in my body."

I snorted at her. "Doesn't mean I don't get tired. I'm not invincible."

She flapped a hand at me. "Shut up. If I die, I'll kill you." She muttered breathlessly.

I chuckled, but didn't say anything, just watched the people that were strolling by.

Emma eventually seemed to regain some life and sat back up. She looked at her watch and then turned to me.

"Well, I've got to go Skye. My parents said they'd meet me at Eeylops Owl Emporium right around now. They're buying me a new owl today. Bentley finally passed away over the summer." Bentley had been her family's owl before she started at Hogwarts, at which point they'd given him to her, since she loved him so much at the time. I was surprised that he had made it this long, quite honestly.

I frowned. "That's unfortunate; he was a good owl, despite his age." I stood up and stretched. "Oh well, I should probably get going myself. My mother told me to meet her and Blaise's mum in the Leaky Caldron when we were finished. And we're finished."  
>Emma stood up too, and gathered up her bags. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow on the train then." She waved back at me as she quickly disappeared into the crowd.<p>

I waved back, then picked up my own bags and headed back in the direction of the Leaky Caldron.

When I walked in, it took me a moment before I spotted my mother at a table near the back, still animatedly to Aunt Zabini.

I shook my head at them, wondering how two mothers of nearly grown children could still look so immature. I secretly hoped I would still be that young at heart by the time I was their age.

I wound my way through the mess of people, finally pausing beside her. She looked up at me.

"Are you finished already? It seems like it's only been five minutes since I left you at Madam Malkin's."

I smirked. "It's been ages since you left me, Mum. It's getting on late afternoon already."

"Really?"

I flopped heavily into the chair beside her. "Really." I dropped my head onto the table. "I'm _exhausted_."

My aunt patted the top of my head endearingly. "You're young, you'll live." I cracked an eye at her, watching as she leaned back into her chair and sighed nostalgically. "I wish I was still as young and beautiful as you." She shook her head. "I still can't believe how much you've grown during this summer…"

I sat back up and looked at her. "Well, I stretched out a little bit more, but that's about it. I'm no beauty."

"Of course you are!" my mother insisted.

I snorted and crossed my arms. "You're obligated to say that, you're my mother." I muttered.

I heard my aunt laugh from across the table. "Well believe what you want. I think you look much more mature. More womanly."

"Yes, more womanly," my mother agreed, "I'm sure you'll attract some attention at school this year."

I made a face. This conversation was getting more awkward by the second. "Ladies, can we please halt this conversation before it gets any weirder? I'd rather not talk about any…attention you think I may be getting. Which I will not be." I looked over at my mum. "Can I head home now? I am actually pretty tired."

She pat the top of my head, making me cringe. I wasn't a dog. "Of course. Are you sure you're okay heading back home on your own?"

I rolled my eyes at her, giving her a look. "Yes Mum, I'm not a baby."

"You'll always be my baby." She went to pat me on the head—again—but I quickly shoved the chair back and stood up.

"That's…lovely." I gathered up my bags and then shuffled around the table to give my aunt the best hug I could with a billion bags hanging off my arms.

She smiled at me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow when I take Blaise to the station then?"

I nodded and then shuffled back around the table and paused by my mother long enough to give her a hug as well. "See you back at home Mum." I started making my way towards the fireplace, but paused and turned back to the table. "Oh, Aunt Zabini, tell Blaise 'hi' and 'bye' for me too."

She nodded, then frowned. "Where is he anyways? I thought you two were shopping together earlier. What happened?"

I sighed, then simply answered, "Malfoy." Before either of them had a chance to comment, I turned and hurried over to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire. I eyed it skeptically for a moment, then stepped in and shouted, "Himmel Manor!"

Seconds later (but it felt longer than that) I came tumbling out into our family room. I cracking my knees on the floor, but somehow managing to keep all of my bags in my arms. I groaned and picked myself back up, then started a slow journey upstairs to my room.

I practically collapsed into my room as soon as I opened the door. I dumped my bags haphazardly near the closet and then flopped down onto my bed. Curling myself around a pillow, I decided to take a nap until my mum got home.

Some time later, I'm not sure how long, a knock on my door jolted me from my nap. I rolled over and looked at the door to see my mother poking her head in. "Dinner's ready."

I groaned and then sat up and stretched. "Okay, be down in a minute."

She smiled and then closed the door again. I stretched one more time and then got up and made my way downstairs for supper.

There wasn't a whole lot of conversation during supper, but it was a very comfortable silence. It seemed as if both my mother and I had worn ourselves out during our day at Diagon Alley. The dishes were cleaned in relative silence as well, and after exchanging tired "goodnights", we both headed off to bed.

Back in my room I ran through my nightly routine on autopilot. By the time I crawled under the covers and switched of my lamp, I was half asleep.

I was completely asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This chapter is pretty short, and doesn't really have much to it. It's more filler than anything else, to get from point A to B so to speak. But the story does start slowly picking up in the next few chapters, so be patient my pretties! :)**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Part 3…<span>

"SKYE! For the love of Merlin, get out of bed! You're going to be late if you don't get up _right now_!"

I groaned at my mother's voice, and instead of listening to her, pulled the blankets up over my head and rolled over. I heard her sigh, and before I knew it, she'd completely tugged my comforter off the bed, leaving me curled in a freezing ball. I finally cracked my eyes open to glare at her. "Mum! What did you do that for?"

She glared back with the same icy look. "You are never going to make it to the train on time if you stay in bed one more minute, young lady. Now get up!"

I sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes with one hand and running the other through my hair. Her tactic had been effective; I was no longer toasty and tempted to go back to sleep. "Okay, I'm up." She put a hand on her hip and looked at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Seriously, I'm up. You no longer need to stand guard."

She stared me down for a moment later, then relented and moved towards the door. "Okay. But I want you downstairs for breakfast in _twenty_ minutes. Or less," she added just before she closed the door again.

I made a noise to let her know that I'd heard her."Once again, awakened in the early hours of the morn by my mother's loving voice," I grumbled as I stared dejectedly out the window. Then I finally gathered my strength and stood up and shuffled in the direction of my closet. "When will the madness ever stop?"

I grabbed some clothes without really paying attention—I'd be changing on the train later in the day anyways—then stumbled to the bathroom to wash and change.

Exactly twenty minutes later, more awake thanks to the miracle that is a scalding hot shower, I appeared in the kitchen. I sat down at the table and greeted my mother cheerily.

"Good morning Mum!"

My mother turned from the stove and looked at me, a bit surprised. "Good morning… You're certainly more chipper."

I laughed. "Well of course. I'm going back to Hogwarts today. That's a reason to be excited."

She smiled back. "That it certainly is." She turned back to the stove and put some waffles on two plates, then placed on in front of me and sat down with hers across from me. She sighed nostalgically. I'd give almost anything to go back and see Hogwarts again. Even for one more day…"

"You're forgetting about the tons of school work that also come with going to Hogwarts, Mum."

My mother laughed, "That is true. That is something I certainly don't miss. I never did as well in school as you do. Then again, I never worked as hard either."

"Maybe I work _too_ hard," I mumbled around a mouthful of food. My mind had taken a turn back to what Malfoy had said the day before.

"Now don't say that," she scoffed, "I'm very proud of all the hard work you do, and you should be too."

"I _am_ proud of myself, but—"

She cut me off. "No buts. Don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise. Now," she pointed at me with her fork, "less talk, more eating. Finish up your breakfast so we can go through your trunk to make sure you didn't forget anything." Then she went back to eating in a manner that didn't allow argument.

I stared at her for a moment, mouth hanging open slightly. Sometimes I marveled at my mother's ability to change the subject without so much as a question. The best I could do most of the time was awkwardly pause, and then continue with the ever subtle 'so…' I shook my head, then went back to eating.

Not a second after I was done my mother whisked my plate away from me and into the sink. The she shooed me upstairs with the instruction to empty out my trunk and lay everything out that I was planning on taking with me to school, so that she could be confident that I wasn't forgetting anything she thought was important. I grumbled all the way to the top of the stairs, since she did this every fall (and nearly every winter after Christmas break), and I absolutely hated it. The 'ritual' usually ended with me insisting that she was making me take way too much of something, and her insisting that something I absolutely had to take with me wasn't needed. I felt sorry for muggles who didn't have enchanted trunks and bags for when they went away, because there is no way I would ever be able to go anywhere if my belongings couldn't be stuffed into something that could magically carry tons more than it appeared to.

I was just cleaning out the _very _bottom of my school trunk—my whole upper body was leaned into the trunk—when my mother appeared in my room and tapped me on the back, startling me. I grabbed the lid in surprise and slammed it on my head before I finally extracted myself. I rubbed the top of my head vigorously for a moment and then gave her an annoyed look.

"You could give a little better warning than that, Mum." She just smiled back at me, and it took me a second to realized that she was trying not to burst out laughing. I was astonished. "You did that on purpose!"

She cleared her throat, and shook her head. "Of course not…" she denied, but it was plain to see that her eyes were still dancing with mischief.

I simply rolled my eyes at her and decided to leave it. "Let's just get on with this then."

She nodded and pulled out her 'Skye's going back to school' list. (Seriously, that's what she'd named it years back when I started at Hogwarts. The piece of parchment actually had 'Skye's going back to school list' written at the top.) And so madness began.

A while later, after we'd finally settled the argument that no, I did not need _that_ many pairs of underwear, and yes, I would probably need _all _that make-up at some point, we were done. I placed the last item in and then sat down on the top so that I could close and lock it. "There!"

At almost the same moment, my owl landed on the railing of my balcony. It was almost as if she knew that we were leaving now. I ran over to open the door, and let her jump onto my arm. "Hello Leila. Did you find some nice mice to eat?" She hooted back, and I stroked her head affectionately. I took her back inside, bringing her over to her cage. She hooted indignantly as I placed her inside, making me feel bad. I patted her on the head again and gave her some owl treats. "I know you don't like it in here, but it's only until we get to Hogwarts. Then you can fly around as much as you want again." She ruffled her feathers slightly, but complained no further. I closed the door and picked the cage up off of the stand it was sitting on, then turned back to my mother, who looked impatient to get going. I smiled at her. "Okay, _now_ we're ready."

I could almost see her physically relax, like she was no longer worried we would be cutting it close. "Finally." She folded up her 'list' and tucked it into a pocked and then pulled out her wand and flicked it at my trunk. The trunk rose and hovered about 4 inches off the ground. She flicked it again and it slowly floated out the door. After one last look around my room, I threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder, and we both followed the trunk down the hall and downstairs. She floated it all the way down into the kitchen, where she set it down near the table.

"Now wait here while I go get our port key."

I plopped down into a chair, put Leila's cage on the table beside me, and propped my feet up on the trunk to wait while she bustled out into the hall and back to her office. I drummed my fingers on the table nervously. I hated port-keys. Not as much as floo powder, but I still hated it. I was _so_ glad that this year I would be learning to apparate.

Within moments, my mother returned, an old dusty teakettle levitating in front of her. She set it down on the floor, then grabbed the handle of my trunk. I stood up, made sure that my bag was secure over my shoulder and picked up my owl's cage again. Then I faced my mother and the teakettle.

"Now, remember to hold on tight to her cage, and the port-key—" she said as she levitated the kettle back into the air."

"I know Mother," I broke in, "We don't want to end up lost somewhere in the middle of the English countryside. You've only said that like a million times."

My mother smiled, and then stuffed her wand into her cloak. The kettle remained motionless in the air.

"On the count of three?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Okay. One… Two…" I paused. I _really_ hated portkeys. My mother gave me a pointed look. "Three." I muttered.

We both grabbed the kettle. I felt the familiar pull behind my belly button, and then we were flying wildly through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: just to let you guys know, I've got a papers due and some tests next week, so I might be slower to update for the next little bit since I'll only be able to spend a little bit of time a day editing what I've already go here. So just keep checking back from time to time to see if I've gotten around to putting anything up :)**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Yay, Chapter 4!**

**Another character is introduced in this chapter.**

**I introduce the first of what will be many changes of points of view in this story. You'll see who's it is later.**

**Also, read the note at the end of this chapter. That is all**

* * *

><p>Molly Ames (pronounced like ayms, not like aymez, for clarification...):<p>

Same age as Emma and Skye (17).

She's small, only about 5'1", and a petite body.

She has bright green eyes, dark black hair that is cropped fairly short, and pale skin.

7th year at Hogwarts, and also in Slytherin.

She's okay in school, but sometimes she has her naïve and clueless moments. Sometimes Skye and Emma joke that they're surprised she doesn't have blonde hair. Despite that, she cares very loyally for her friends.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

I could feel my trunk banging around my legs, and I knew there would be bruises forming later. I was speeding along in a whirl of color, and the unrelenting wind was buffeting me from all sides. At the end of my outstretched arm, Leila was having a fit in her cage.

And then of course there was my mother, who looked as though she were merely dealing with a mild breeze as she swayed slightly from side to side on the other end of my trunk.

Merlin, I was going to be sick if this didn't end soon.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. My feet slammed into the hard ground, and I nearly toppled over before I balanced myself out again. Leila ruffled and adjusted some of her feathers before she turned one large eye on me and hooted. I looked at her apologetically, and then looked around.

We were standing in a narrow alleyway, and from the sounds around us, I could tell that the train station was right across the street.

Without hesitation, my mother grabbed my trunk and started to move towards the street. I adjusted my bag once again and followed, cage in hand. We crossed the busy street (earning some weird looks due to the fact that my mother was carrying a kettle, and I an owl in a cage), and entered King's Cross Station.

I nabbed a nearby trolley, and my mother loaded my trunk and Leila's cage onto it. Then we made our way through the crowds towards platform nine and three quarters (earning even more looks).

A wizard disguised as a conductor was sending people through the barrier in small, unnoticeable groups, and it wasn't too long before I was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for a wizard to come and take my trunk and Leila.

When I was sure that my trunk had been stored safely, I returned to my mom.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," she mumbled tearfully, her eyes already brimming.

I hugged her tightly. "Oh Mum, don't be so mushy. You've sent me off to Hogwarts six times already. And you can always owl me." I hated when she got this way, it almost made me want to stay. I mean, I was an only child, so when I was gone, she didn't have anyone else at home to keep her company. Other than Aunt Zabini I suppose.

My mom finally let me go then looked me in the eye. "I guess you're right." She held me out at arm's length, and gave me as serious a look as she could muster with tears in her eyes. "Now remember; pay attention in class, do your homework, stay safe in quidditch, don't get into too much trouble," she smiled, "and most importantly, just have fun. It's your last year of school; enjoy it. Now, run along and find your friends before I try to drag you back home with me. I'll wave when the train pulls out."

"Okay Mum." I gave my mum one last big hug, then turned and walked towards the train.

I was winding my way through the crowd, searching for familiar faces, when someone suddenly grabbed my shoulders and squealed my name. I jumped in surprise, and as I spun around, I caught one foot on the other and flailed a bit before falling over.

I rubbed one elbow that had hit the ground and looked up to see who had scared me. Somehow, I was not surprised to see that it was Emma.

"Are you trying to kill me Emma?" I asked sarcastically as I got up and brushed some of the dirt off my arms.

Emma giggled. "I was only trying to surprise you. I guess I got a little over excited." She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

I patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Oh, that's okay. I'm not overly surprised by your antics anymore." We started walking towards one of the carriages. "How did you know I was, by the way? I literally just got here."

Emma smiled back. "Molly and I saw you from our compartment, so I came to retrieve you."

"Retrieve? Felt more like you were roughing me up." I grinned cheekily, and rubbed my arm, pretending to be hurt.

Emma slapped me on the same arm. "Shut up! Now, come on. Let's get back to the compartment."

"You're just trying to get me alone so you can continue abusing me," I joked, starting to giggle.

Emma threw me an exasperated look, but said nothing and climbed up onto the train. I followed her, still giggling.

Draco's P.O.V.

I leaned my head back against the seat. Across from me, Blaise was staring out the window, absentmindedly watching people on the platform. Bored, I turned and stared out the door at students shuffling by our compartment, glaring at anyone who thought they might join us. Eventually, I sighed tiredly. "I'm bored. I hope this blasted train starts moving soon."

Blaise's eyes flicked in my direction and he nodded slightly before he went back to looking out the window. "I agree."

A few minutes later, Blaise leaned forward and stared at something outside with interest. Then he suddenly burst out laughing. When he didn't elaborate, I cleared my throat. He looked at me, and I gave him a quizzical look. "What's so funny?"

He snickered a few moments more, then leaned back. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

Finally, he sighed. "Fine. I was laughing at the fact that one of Skye's friends snuck up on her, and she completely fell over from surprise. It was funny."

I rolled my eyes, immediately disinterested in the conversation due to the 'subject'. "Oh. I wouldn't call that funny, I'd call it predictable. She's a typical klutz, among other things. Nothing new there." I muttered icily.

Blaise gave me an exasperated look. "You know, I still don't understand what you have against Skye. It certainly can't be about who her family is, since I'm related to her, and you _obviously_ don't hate me. So what is it?"

"What does it matter?" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Draco, you know I treat her like she's practically my sister. Quite honestly, you're lucky I didn't give you a hard time for being so rude yesterday."

I snorted, slightly amused at his attitude. "Are you threatening me, Blaise?"

He shrugged. "If it concerns Skye, possibly."

He wasn't going to let this go, was he? Eventually I got tired of the hard look he was giving me and I sighed, giving in. "The main thing that I _cannot_ stand about her is that she acts like a complete spoilt brat, and doesn't respect the people to which respect should be given. She's an arrogant cow."

Blaise interrupted me with a laugh. "So what you mean is that you don't like that she doesn't practically grovel at your feet the way that people like Pansy do? That's independence, not arrogance."

I growled. "Merlin, don't mention Parkinson. Look, the point is, I don't like her and she doesn't like me. We don't get along, and that's the way it's going to stay. Now drop it." I glared out the window, annoyed that Blaise had pressed the subject. Who did he think he was anyways? He knew that I disliked any mention of Skye.

In the silence of the cabin, I couldn't help but listen to the conversations of students bustling back and forth outside of our compartment. I was just beginning to lose interest in the practice when I heard the conversation of two girls coming in our direction.

"…seriously would you stop already, you're being stupid now..." muttered one, sounded very exasperated.

"…oh, moved onto verbal abuse now? I'm so hurt…" answered the other dramatically.

"Honestly Skye!" I raised an eyebrow, an idea suddenly forming in my mind. I glanced at Blaise, who was preoccupied with looking out the window, before quietly getting up and moving towards the compartment door. I poked my head out slightly to see what direction the were coming from.

I saw Skye waving her arms around dramatically. "Honestly Emma!" she mimicked back in a whiny voice. I snorted quietly. What a freak…

Blaise must have finally noticed that I'd gotten up. "Draco, what are you doing?"

I turned and looked at him over my shoulder, and gave him a mischievous smile. Then I stuck my foot out into the corridor.

Skye's P.O.V.

Emma suddenly lurched forward and fell to the floor. I grabbed onto the side of the corridor to prevent myself from tripping over her. When I had regained my balance, I reached down and pulled Emma up off of the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, straightening her clothes, "I was just walking, when all of a sudden, I tripped."

I suddenly heard snickering from the compartment just ahead of Emma. I pushed around her and stood in the doorway. I wasn't surprised at who I saw; none other than Draco was snickering madly from his seat. On the seat opposite, Blaise was throwing a combination of dirty looks at him, and apologetic looks at me and Emma (who began blushing furiously).

I greeted Blaise, and then rounded on Malfoy. "I might have guessed," I spat angrily, "who other than you would be low down enough to find it amusing to torment fellow Slytherins?"

Draco stopped laughing and smirked. "Chill Himmel, I was only having a little fun."

That made angry. "Fun? _Fun_? How is tripping people fun? You could have hurt her." I paused, gathering my breath. "You know, you may not like me, and I deal with that. What I will not stand for is you going after my friends!"

He rolled his eyes mockingly."Oh, come on now Himmel. You know damn well that I'm only trying to bug you. No harm was really intended for your friend." However, he didn't sound apologetic at all. It shouldn't have surprised, and it shouldn't have bothered me. But in this case, where it concerned my friend, it made me absolutely furious.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Blaise and Emma actually visibly shifted back a little, so I must have looked downright dangerous at the moment. Good, maybe Malfoy would actually understand how angry I was at him at the moment.

"I cannot _stand_ you Draco Malfoy!" I spat. "You just think you can get away with all the junk you pull, thinking that nobody can touch you on your high pedestal. Well, think again. There's nothing special about you, so stop acting so snobbish and snotty, and stop thinking that you own everybody. Because you don't." My voice was getting louder with every word to the point that I was practically shouting. "You're just a pathetic little, slimy, weasel!"

The haughty smirk on his face dropped, and his eyes flashed angrily. "What did you just say to me?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You heard me."

In the blink of an eye Malfoy stood up and was in front of me, arms braced on the doorframe on either side of me as he used his height advantage to tower over me. I was instantly tempted to take a step back, but I wouldn't let him have that small victory. He repeated himself. "_What_ did you just call me?"

"I called you a pathetic, little, slimy, weasel." I replied, emphasizing each word.

"You apologize for that." His voice was so quiet it was deadly, but I could tell there was hot anger boiling just beneath the surface. Most other people would have been wary at this point, but I wasn't.

"No." I replied coldly.

"No?" He leaned slightly closer, his face crowding mine.

"No." I repeated.

And then we were in a glaring match, faces inches apart. I refused to let his closeness bother me, despite the fact that his angry breath was fanning across my face. In the back of my mind it occurred to me that there were hordes of girls that I went to school with that would have killed to have been in this close proximity to Malfoy, and I think perhaps on some level he was trying to unbalance me in that way. I, however, was not (and would not ever be) one of those girls, and I never let my gaze waver as I stared down the icy eyes that were boring into my own.

In the silence of the compartment, the tension was skyrocketing to practically tangible levels and I'm pretty sure both Blaise and Emma were actually afraid to do anything to break it.

After several seconds (or several minutes, I don't know), Malfoy was the first to break the silence, with only one word.

"Apologize." He practically growled.

"You leave my friends alone," I said in a low tone, "and _maybe_ I'll think about apologizing."

We glared for a moment more, and then he stood back. "Fine."

"Good." I took a step back as well, moving myself back out into the corridor. "Then I apologize." I could almost see the victory begin to shine in his eyes as he thought he had won the argument, but I continued on. "I apologize for the fact that you're a slimy little weasel." And before he even had the chance to reply (or get angry), I'd grabbed Emma by the wrist and pretty much dragged her away in the direction we'd been going before we'd been so rudely sidetracked.

We were already at the end of the carriage when Malfoy's tiny mind finally caught up with reality, and I heard him shout my name angrily the length of the corridor. I turned my head just in time to see him try to follow after us, and then Blaise grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him back into the compartment and slam the door shut.

I growled under my breath, then turned back and moved through to the next carriage. Without a word, I allowed Emma to take the lead and guide us back to the compartment her and Molly had been in. When we got there, I shoved my bag into the overhead rack, flopped down into the seat, and glared angrily out the window.

Molly, who had obviously been expecting two happy girls to return to the compartment instead of one quiet one and one angry one, looked at me wide eyed, concern showing in her features.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Molly started to say something else, but Emma coughed and shook her head, silencing her.

I continued to stare out the window until the train began to move. Then, remembering that my mother was waiting outside to wave to me, I stood up and opened the window so I could hang out and wave to her. I plastered on a smile for her, and kept waving until we'd pulled out of the station and rounded a bend. I pulled my head back in and settled back into my seat, and let the train' rocking motion begin to soothe my nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay, so I know that I said at the end of the last chapter that updates would be slow, and then I've been updating like every day to every other day. However, this coming week it will DEFINITELY be slow, and perhaps non-existent. I've got assignments due Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, a test on Thursday, and a lab on Friday. Plus I've got a family member going in for surgery in the middle of the week. Depending on how tired I am at the end of each day, I _may_ work on editing and updating, but I can't promise anything will get put up during the week. I'm aiming probably for sometime next Fri/Sat/Sun, since university and family comes first I'm afraid. Don't lose interest thought, I can tell you now that this story is going to be an interesting one after I'm through with it. :)**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Just to let you know, this chapter is pretty short and is pretty much just filler, so if it seems boring to you, that's because it's actually kind of boring (even I find it boring, but I couldn't bring myself to drop the chapter entirely). There is a minor character introduced in this chapter, right at the end, but since they're so minor, I'm not going to bother to introduce them before the chapter.**

**Also please note, it is VERY likely that I will NOT be updating again until sometime next week. It took me several days just to edit this chapter in my spare time, and it's only like 3 pages in a word doc, so you can see how slow I'm going.**

**Anyhoo, tally ho!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

Draco's P.O.V.

As soon as the compartment door slammed shut, Blaise shoved me forcefully back into my seat.

"I can't believe you did that!" Blaise said, pacing back and forth in the confined space.

I looked away, staring out the window at the countryside whizzing by. "Did what?" I mumbled. In my opinion, what had just happened was not my fault. Not entirely anyways.

Blaise was still pacing. "Not even five minutes after I tell you to be more careful with how you treat Skye, and you go and piss her off." He finally stopped to glare at me. "Do you listen to anything I say?"

I continued to look out the window. "I take what you say into consideration. I don't necessarily have to listen to what you say."

"Well I would appreciate it if you would, where it concerns her!"

I finally looked back in his direction, to find him glaring at me angrily, breathing hard. I laughed a little at his expression, still not really taking the situation seriously. "Blaise, you're being much too serious about all this."

He pointed at himself in disbelief. "_I'm_ not being serious? Me?" He jabbed a finger in my direction. "_You're _the one that continues to pick on my cousin, despite the fact that I tell you I treat her like she's my sister, and that you should take it easy. You're lucky she isn't my sister, because you'd be dead by now if she were." He fell back into his seat across from me, giving me a very straight look. "I'm being serious now, you need to stop being so hard on her all the time, despite the fact that you think she's an insolent brat. I've let you get away with this kind of stuff for nearly six years, I'm not going to let both of you ruin your last year at Hogwarts by being total idiots all the time."

I grunted, reluctant to admit that he might have had a point somewhere in that rant. Then I noted something. "But you're admitting that I'm not the only one that's part of the problem?"

Blaise was silent for a moment, then sighed. "No, you're not. Skye isn't exactly being…" he paused, searching for a word, "…mature about the situation either."

"Maturity has got nothing to do with it."

"Draco…"

"Sorry." I sighed. "Look, as long as she stays out of my way, I'll stay out of hers, okay. Does that make you happy?"

Blaise scrutinized me, trying to determine whether or not I was being honest with him. For the most part, I was. If she stayed out of my way, I would stay out of hers. If, however, she didn't, I wasn't going to promise him anything. Not that I would tell him that though.

He finally nodded. "It does." He reached over and pulled a quidditch magazine out of his bag and leaned back to relax, but not before he shot one more serious look at me over the top of the pages. "But I _will_ be keeping an eye on you this year."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that this conversation never seemed to end. "Yes, I get it. Would you just shut up about it?"

He snorted in amusement. "Someone's touchy…" he muttered under his breath as he flipped a page.

"Fine, yes, I'm touchy. I didn't intend to start this day with an argument and a lecture. Now shut up, and give me some peace and quiet." Then I turned and stared pointedly out the window.

Blaise chuckled to himself quietly, obviously enjoying my discomfort but I ignored him and continued staring out the window, immersing myself in my own thoughts.

After several minutes of silence, my mind unconsciously drifted back to the argument I'd had with Skye. For some reason, something about her was unsettling to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what that was. I'd had the same nagging feeling yesterday after our argument in Flourish and Blot's, when she'd swept past Blaise and I before leaving the store. Something in my mind had paused for the briefest of seconds before I'd returned her icy glare. However, I'd quickly forgotten about it as soon as Blaise had started scolding me for being so rude.

Now however, the thought was back, and it was bothering me. I pondered it for a moment, trying to figure out what my brain was having such a hard time with. Was it simply the fact that after a summer of no contact with anyone to question me, her anger and insolence had surprised me?

It seemed the most likely conclusion to me, and it put my mind at ease to have finally figured out the cause of my discomfort, and to know that it was unlikely to happen again. Because if there was one thing I would not have, it was _her_ having the ability to get under my skin.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open with a crack, startling me out of my thoughts. In burst a girl long blonde hair and bright blue eyes; Veronica, my current girlfriend. She had the looks that most girls would die for, and that most guys would kill to go out with. When I began going out with her during the summer, I'd prided myself on the fact that I had a girlfriend that was so attractive. Now, however, I was beginning to see why most guys tried to find a mix of beauty and brains, since this girl didn't seem to have one. She was a complete airhead, as I'd discovered, and it was beginning to annoy me. I really had to break up with her soon…

"There you are, Drakie poo!" she squealed as she sat down beside me, and I inwardly cringed, detesting the nickname she'd given me. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over the train for you!"

I sighed and turned away from the window. "I've been right here all this time Veronica, just like I told you I would be when you asked me for the tenth time before I got on the train. And when I waved to you from the window."

Veronica frowned slightly. "You did?"

"Yes..."

"Oh." Then she smiled again. "Well, now I found you all on my own, so that doesn't matter."

See what I mean? No brains whatsoever.

Across the compartment, Blaise snorted. I glared at him, but he continued reading his comic like nothing had happened, and Veronica didn't even notice.

I turned back to Veronica. "I'm very glad for you."

"Thank you Drakie."

I _really_ wished she'd stop calling me that.

She smiled and hugged me, then jumped on my lap and started giggling and kissing my face all over.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Blaise glance over the top of his comic and give me an amused look. Most likely because of the fact that it looked like Veronica was eating my face, while I looked completely disgusted. There was nothing attractive about what she was doing, and I'm not sure how I hadn't noticed that before.

Somehow she didn't notice that I wasn't reciprocating her affections, and when it became very obvious that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I pushed her off of me and stood up.

She looked up at me in surprise. "What's wrong Drakie?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Nothing, other than the fact that eating my face off is disgusting and I hate being called Drakie.

"Nothing. I'm just…" I tried to think of a good excuse to leave the compartment. "I'm just going to put my robes on." I reached up and quickly grabbed my robes from my bag.

Veronica smiled and stood up. "Oh. Can I come with you?"

"No."

She frowned. "Why?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Because."

Veronica started to move towards me. "Drakie," she whined.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Veronica, just stay here, okay?"

"But—"

"Sit!" I commanded. To my surprise, she sat down. "Now… stay."

Merlin, I felt like I was talking to a dog. Not that she was much smarter than one…

Her lip quivered, but she stayed put. Inwardly, I sighed. As I moved out into the corridor I glanced back at Blaise, who was now looking at me with a combination of amusement and horror. I didn't blame him, I honestly wouldn't want to be left alone with her either. Which was exactly why I was escaping. Just as I was closing the door, I made a motion with my head at him, indicating that he was free to kick her out anytime he wanted. I certainly didn't want to have to deal with her when I got back.

In the privacy of the corridor, I shook my head slightly. I hadn't even spent five minutes with her and I was sick of her already. What kind of guy keeps a girlfriend that they can't stand to be around?

"Merlin, I've _really _got to get rid of her soon." I muttered to myself as I stalked off towards the change rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello again! here's chapter six for you, hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Skye's P.O.V.

I had been staring out the window for a while when Emma finally cleared her throat in a manner intended to grab my attention. I turned around and found both Emma and Molly staring at me.

"What?"

"Skye, you've been pretty quiet, is there something on your mind?" Molly asked, concern showing in her eyes.

I knew someone would be asking me that eventually. However, I didn't really want to talk about what was on my mind, so I simply tried to shrug it off. "Nope, I'm good. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Then I turned back to the window, hoping to end the conversation right there.

I heard them both sigh from behind me, and then Molly grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.

"Skye, you've been staring out that window for near forty five minutes. Something _has_ to be bothering you," she said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I crossed my arms grumpily. "No, not really."

Emma must have been psychic, because not a moment later she spoke knowingly. "I know what's bothering you."

Please don't say anything else, please—

"You really shouldn't let that bother you, you know."

Bugger.

Molly tilted her head to one side and gave Emma a confused look. "What shouldn't bother her?"

"Malfoy and I got into an argument. Again." I mumbled dejectedly.

Molly's face lit up with realization. "Ohh… But you guys do that all the time."

"Yeah, I know. But he tripped Emma," I defended. "And it really bothered me."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get into an argument about it. You could have just left."

I gave her a look. "Our problem is between him and I, it has nothing to do with you guys. I was not going to let him get away with bothering my friends without giving him a piece of my mind." I muttered hotly.

"And it would have been fine she'd left it at that." Emma shot me an exasperated look. "But then she went and called him a slimy little weasel, and it went downhill from there."

Molly looked at me in surprise. "You called him what? I bet he did _not_ take that well."

I shook my head, and smirked in spite of my mood. "No, he did not. He was absolutely furious. Expected me to apologize too."

"You should have seen them Molly. It was positively frightening how angry they both looked." Emma interjected, "You could have cut the tension between the two of them with a knife. It was insane."

Molly laughed. "You two never change, do you?"

"I was just defending you guys! I never meant for it to get that out of hand." I flopped back into my seat and pouted slightly. "Merlin, you guys are supposed to be on my side…"

They shared a look, and then Molly spoke. "We are, it's just…" she paused, "Well, don't you ever get tired of fighting with him?"

I sighed. "Of course I do. But I don't know what else to do when he's around. Everything he says and does annoys me, and then I have say or do something to annoy him back. It's just habit." I looked at my hands, slightly embarrassed with my admission. "I can't really help myself."

Emma tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder, and then patted it reassuringly. "Well, think of it this way, you only have one more year of school with him, and then you will probably never see him again."

"I guess you're right." I slouched tiredly. "Can we not talk this anymore? It's enough that he's on my mind and I don't want him there, I don't need you guys bringing it up too."

They eyed me for a moment, and then nodded understandingly. I relaxed, and then I have Emma sly look.

"So, I noticed that you turned pretty red when you noticed that Blaise had seen you trip."

She instantly blushed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, I've never been so embarrassed."

I laughed. "I still think it's hilarious that you like my cousin."

"Well, he is pretty attractive you know." Molly pointed out. Emma shot her a possessive look, almost saying 'he's mine' with her eyes. Molly looked back at her with wide eyes. "Yes, I know you have dibs, but I'm not going to say he's not attractive. Skye, back me up here."

I scrunched up my nose. "Eww. I'd rather not, considering he's my _cousin_."

Molly winced. "Oops, sorry."

I smiled at her. "It's okay. Just never ask my opinion on his attractiveness again."

They talked back and forth about Blaise for a while, and eventually I stopped paying attention since that was one conversation that I was _not_ going to participate in. Instead, I contented myself with watching the countryside whiz by again.

I must have dozed off slightly, because suddenly I heard my name whispered as if I weren't there, which I know they wouldn't have done if they believed I'd been conscious and aware the whole time. Instead of opening my eyes, I decided to listen in a bit for a little while first.

"…you know, sometimes I wonder about those two." Emma muttered.

"Skye and Draco?" Molly whispered back.

"Yeah." Emma replied. "They've been at each other's throats for six years, and no one really knows why. I may not completely agree with the speculation, but you know what everybody else thinks."

"That all the tension between them isn't necessarily just anger? But you know that both of them would say that idea is completely ridiculous if you mentioned the idea to them."

"Yeah, I know. I mentioned it to Skye, and she wasn't happy." Emma sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how they would get along if they weren't fighting all the time."

Molly sighed as well. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Either they would still bicker a lot—albeit in a more civilized manner—or they'd be inseparable."

"Inseparable? As in…"

"Yeah. Consider their personalities. If they could get over whatever problem it is they have with each other, they're actually very similar. It _could_ work…"

Emma snorted. "Draco's always going to be arrogant though. And that's Skye's main problem with him."

"Well, maybe he just needs someone who's got a strong personality as well, to knock him down a few notches. Someone like…" I imagined that Molly was gesturing in my direction. "And I mean, come on, he's dead gorgeous. I honestly don't understand how she isn't affected by that. There are times when even _I_ still swoon a bit."

"I suppose…" Emma mused quietly for a moment. "But you know she'd kill us if she ever knew we thought that."

I'd heard about as much as I could handle from this conversation, and I figured that it was about time I stopped this conversation from going much further before they said something that really pissed me off.

"Yeah, I probably would. Or at least hex you to within an inch of your lives." I mumbled and turned away from the window to give both of them a harsh look.

They both gaped at me for a moment, like fish out of water. Then Emma spoke up hesitantly.

"You heard all that?"

I nodded, still not impressed. "You should really make sure that I'm actually asleep before you start talking about things that I would definitely not be impressed to hear coming from your mouths. Honestly, me and Malfoy going out? Do you know how absolutely ridiculous that sounds?"

They both continued to stare at me like naughty children who'd just been caught.

"Listen, I don't know what's gotten into everyone over the last two days, but Malfoy and I will never get along, so just leave it alone and stop bugging me about it." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Look, I'm going to go change into my robes now. I promise to be in a better mood when I get back if you promise not to breathe even a word about Malfoy for the rest of the day. And I mean for real this time, since I've asked you several times already, and you didn't seem to listen."

They both looked at each other, and then back at me, and nodded.

I nodded curtly. "Good." Then I grabbed my shoulder bag (which contained my robes) and swung it onto my shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit then." I stepped out into the corridor, and shut the door to our compartment with a snap.

"I swear, those two are going to drive me crazy," I muttered as I walked towards the change rooms. "Absolutely crazy."

All the stalls were full by the time I got there, so I stood outside one and waited. I was fiddling with a thread on my shirt, and didn't notice the figure that had walked up behind me.

"Well well well, look who we have here," a voice breathed in my ear

Startled, I jumped and spun around. I found myself face to face with the subject of my friends' recent conversation; Malfoy.

I didn't even attempt to hide my groan. "Go away," I grumbled angrily, "I _really_ don't want to talk to you right now. Or be around you, for that matter."

He laughed, "Still mad at me I see."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the stall. "I'm never going to _not_ be mad at you," I spat, "but just so you don't feel special, I'm also mad at my friends at the moment."

"Oh, can't keep your temper in check?" he asked mockingly.

"I can so!" I snapped, causing Malfoy to raise an eyebrow. I huffed, trying to keep my temper in check and not prove him right. "It's none of your business anyways." Like I'd ever tell him what my friends thought about him and I. The stall in front of me opened, and before he could reply, I hurried in and closed the door.

I changed slowly, hoping that Malfoy would be gone by the time I got out. However, when I opened the door, I found that he was standing in my way.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Malfoy, get out of my way,"

He moved closer, pressing me back towards the stall, and smirked. "Make me."

I growled, and with one solid push forced my way past him. I doubted that he'd been expecting that, because he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance, and looked slightly surprise.

"Watch it Himmel."

"Oh, shove off Malfoy," I muttered as I started off towards my compartment. When I'd gone a couple of steps, I stopped, having realized something. I turned back around back around, knowing I would enjoy what was going to happen next.

"Oh, and Malfoy?"

He glared back at me. "What?"

"I'm not sure what you've been doing, but you've got lipstick all over your mouth."

He suddenly looked appalled. "I do not."

I started laughing. "Yeah, you do. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Malfoy. I can tell you right now, that shade definitely does _not_ work for you. But maybe you'll get it right next time."

He started rubbing furiously at his face with his sleeve, and a couple of people who were waiting for other stalls started laughing. I smirked, knowing that I'd won this round. I gave him one last evil grin, and then continued walking back to my compartment. I was still chuckling slightly by the time I slipped back into our compartment and sat down. Even if I couldn't stand the git, a guy with lipstick all over their mouth—regardless of how it got there—was hilarious. Emma and Molly looked at me like I'd gone slightly crazy. Who could blame them though? I'd left in a cranky huff, and returned chuckling like an idiot. It must look like I have a personality disorder or something.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stopped laughing, and debated on telling them, but came to the conclusion that if I brought up Malfoy, I would most likely have another conversation that I didn't want on my hands.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something funny that happened to me the other day." I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it."

She looked skeptical, but thankfully dropped it. "Right… So, Molly was just telling me about the vacation she took to Italy this summer. Did you know that she had an entire conversation with the keeper from the Italian Junior Quidditch team in a café, and didn't even realize it?"

**(A/N: yes, I completely made the Italian Junior Quidditch team up :P)**

I gaped at her. "Molly! How could you not recognize him, he's got the looks of a Greek god."

"I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I was so caught up in the fact that an amazingly attractive Italian guy was talking to me, I didn't even stop to think about why he looked so familiar. Seeing him in real life is completely different than staring at his face on a poster. His looks are positively disarming."

I laughed. "Well how did you find out it was him?"

Molly covered her face. "Oh, it was embarrassing." She mumbled through her hands. "He eventually asked if I wanted a signed photo. To which I replied 'isn't that a bit odd, a random Italian just giving out signed pictures of himself?' You should have seen the look on his face. It was like he couldn't understand how anyone could not recognize him."

Emma snorted. "I still don't understand how you didn't recognize him."

I waved my hand at Emma, signaling her to stop complaining. Then I looked back at Molly. "So, then what happened?"

"Well, after that he took it pretty well. He explained who he was, and said it was actually kind of refreshing to meet someone who didn't immediately recognize him and go crazy. Then he said it was an absolute pleasure to meet me, and gave me a signed picture..." She sighed. "Merlin, he was absolutely amazing."

Both Emma and I laughed at the dreamy look on Molly's face as she drifted into la la land.

Right about then the snack trolley came by. The purchasing of sweets and other various goodies instantly became priority as we scrambled to get our money out of our bags. We bought more than most girls should probably eat, then settled in and snacked and talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the late update! It's been a crazy week for me, I had a huge amount of things due, and then on top of that I got crazy sick for a couple days. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span>

When the train finally reached Hogsmead station, it was dark.

"Finally we're here!" exclaimed Molly as the train finally ground to a halt.

"Yay!" Emma practically squeaked.

I stood up and stretched. "Merlin, my legs are stiff," I groaned, trying to hold back a yawn that was threatening to escape (I did not succeed). I shook them out a little to get rid of the pins and needles feeling, then grabbed my bag off the seat. "Well, we'd better get out of here before it gets too crowded and all the little ones start stampeding."

Emma too stood up and stretched, she too biting back the yawn that I no doubt induced. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She grabbed her bag off the seat beside her, and tossed Molly hers, who barely caught it before it hit her in the face. She threw Emma a disgruntled look, who only shrugged back with a sheepish grin.

I opened the compartment door and after glaring at a few first years that made the accident of shoving me in their haste, started off down the corridor with Emma and Molly right behind me. When we stepped off the train it was drizzling lightly, and I scrunched up my nose in displeasure. I was no not particularly fond of rain this time of year; a warm summer rain, yes, but this damp stuff, not so much. A crowd had already formed, making it hard for us to move quickly as we made our way towards the carriages. I was definitely going to need some hot cocoa when I got inside.

"_No_!"

My head snapped in the direction that the voice had come from, and my eyes scanned the crowd for several seconds before I spotted Draco up ahead, trying to shake Veronica off of his arm. I nudged Emma and Molly and pointed.

"No Veronica, for the last time, I will _not_ give you a piggy back ride! You're not a child." he sputtered, "So stop asking!"

"But Drakie—"

"I said no!"

"But—"

"_No_!"

I started laughing, and then whispered to her friends, "Looks like Malfoy's found himself another bright one." I murmured sarcastically.

Emma nodded. "Merlin, she is _so_ blonde…"

I looked back at them, wondering how this argument would turn out. Veronica's lip was quivering, and for a second, it looked like she was about to burst into tears. Or storm off, one of the two.

"Will you at least carry my bag?"

Draco looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

Veronica batted her eyelashes, which made me laugh again.

"Will you carry my bag? It's kind of heavy."

Draco stared at her for a moment and then eyed her bag, which from what I could tell looked rather feminine. I doubted he would take it. However, I was surprised when he muttered, "whatever," and grabbed her bag. However he did tuck it behind his own bag to hide it from view before he turned and continued walking towards the carriages. She followed in a manner that reminded me of a puppy dog.

Just as he was getting into a carriage, we passed by behind him.

"First lipstick, and now a purse I see," I whispered, "what _has_ become of you Malfoy?" Emma and Molly giggled beside me.

Malfoy turned around and glared at me from his seat. "What?"

I smirked. "You heard me." Then Molly, Emma and I continued towards the next carriage in line.

"As funny as that just was, I'm curious as to why you mentioned lipstick," Molly asked as the carriage began move, "and are generally implying that he's gay."

I laughed to myself, realizing that I'd finally have to recount my earlier encounter. "I bumped into Malfoy earlier on the train, when I went to go change my robes. Just as I was leaving to come back to our compartment, I noticed that he had lipstick all over his face. I know it came from Veronica, but I couldn't resist embarrassing him in front of all the other people that were standing around."

Both of their eyes widened incredulously, and then they burst into uncontrollable laughter. I giggled a little bit to myself as well, but not near as loudly as them.

Finally Emma quieted her laughing long enough to gasp out a question. "How did he react?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I left before he said anything." I paused, furrowing my eyebrows. "Now that I think of it, I should have stuck around to see his reaction, if only for the personal self-satisfaction."

"You should have, it was probably something to see," Molly giggled, "Oh, the thought of Malfoy gay is absolutely hilarious. As much so as seeing that boggart transform into Snape dressed as that Longbottom boy's grandmother."

"That boy could never be gay, not being that good looking. It would be a shame to all woman kind and a waste of male genetic code." Emma giggled.

I let out a loud snort, but didn't voice my opinion on _that_ subject. In my opinion, I thought woman kind would actually be better off without his womanizing ways. I noticed Malfoy staring in our direction from the carriage ahead of us, watching my friends act like idiots with a perplexed look on his face. When he noticed I was staring as well, he threw me a look of contempt. I made a face back and stuck my tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes before turning away with what appeared to be disgust. I glared at the back of his head for a few more seconds before I turned back to my friends, who were still laughing their heads off.

Merlin, I'm best friends with a bunch of crazies…

A few minutes later, the carriages arrived at the castle, and we disembarked from the carriage. We followed the rest of the crowd inside, and into the Great Hall.

As we sat down at the Slytherin table, I looked around. The ceiling had been charmed to show a beautiful clear night sky, despite the lacking conditions outside, and the decorations that adorned the hall were more magnificent than ever.

"Ah, home sweet home," I sighed. I continued to admire my surroundings for several minutes, practically ignoring everyone around me as I let the feeling of being back in my second home sink in. That was until Emma nudged me none-too-gently in the ribs. I yelped slightly and rubbed a hand over the spot (which would no doubt be bruised by her bony appendage) and whirled around to glare at her.

"What was that for?" I whispered indignantly.

She rolled her eyes at my dramatic attitude, and then pointed at something down the table. "Look." A little ways down from us sat Draco, and sitting on his lap was Veronica. She was trying to play with his hair, kiss his face, and generally doing anything in her power to get him to pay attention to her. However, it also seemed as if he was doing everything in _his_ power to ignore her endeavors. Every time she'd try something he'd brush her off and turn another way, or look around her like she wasn't there. In all, it was quite a hilarious scene, and I couldn't help but start laughing.

Draco's P.O.V.

I suddenly heard laughing. Out of reflex, my eyes darted in the direction that it had come from. After a few moments, I spotted Skye, her hand over her mouth, laughing along with the girl next to her.

I raised an eyebrow at their behaviour. What was so funny? I looked around to see what they were laughing at, then back at Skye. She nudged the girl on the other side of her and pointed in my direction, which caused the other girl to start laughing. Now I was frowning. What in Merlin was going on in my general vicinity that was so funny?

Skye suddenly caught me staring at her. She raised an eyebrow, looked pointedly at Veronica then back at me, and smirked.

After a second, it clicked. Growling slightly, I turned my head and glared at Veronica, annoyed that she was making me look ridiculous in front of my fellow Slytherins, and giving that cow and her friends a reason to laugh at me.

"Okay Veronica, that's enough," I snapped angrily.

She stared innocently at me with her big blue eyes. "What?"

"I said, that's enough," I repeated, "now get off my lap."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and I barely managed to not roll my eyes at her antics. "But Drakie…" she whimpered.

I sighed. She really needed to stop calling me that. I gave her a stern look. "No Veronica. Now get off me and go back to your table."

Veronica stared at me for a moment, then got up. She kissed my cheek, and I had the strong urge to rub it clean. "I'll see you later Drakie."

"Go!"

She frowned, then turned and strutted off towards the Hufflepuff table.

As soon as she was out of sight I ran hand over my face in frustration. "I _seriously_ don't know why I put up with her."

Skye's P.O.V.

As I watched Veronica attempting to strut away, I snickering again.

"She really is quite the genius, isn't she?" I whispered sarcastically to Emma.

"No kidding," she replied, "It was so funny. I'm not even sure how she didn't take the hint when he was blatantly ignoring her. Any other girl would have pouted and stomped away."

"I know!" agreed Molly. "I don't even understand why he's going out with her in the first place. For one thing, she's from Hufflepuff and we usually don't interact with them. And secondly, she's got less intelligence than a spoon."

I snorted at her comparison. "It's because she's got blonde hair and blue eyes," I explained, "and we all know that's the ultimate combination in a guy's mind."

Emma laughed. "Well obviously it's about the looks, no sane man would go out with _that_ based on her personality or brains. Since she obviously has neither."

Molly giggled. "Which is just sad. In a hilarious sort of way…"

As I was back at Molly to comment, I caught Malfoy glaring at me intently. I glared at him for several moments, trying to get him to break eye contact first. When he clearly wasn't going to, I threw him a dirty look and then turned my attention to Molly.

"I know what you mean. It's almost pathetic how she's actually reinforcing the stereotype of being a dumb blonde. I feel sorry for any blonde who isn't actually as dumb as a door knob." My eyes flicked momentarily to Malfoy, who was immersed in a conversation with Blaise. "Well, most blondes anyways." I added.

A few moments later, Dumbledore stood up and signaled the students to be quiet, forcing us to end our conversation there. After a few encouraging words for the young students huddled up front, the sorting ceremony started. We clapped as the new students were sorted into their new houses, and cheered loudly every time one was sorted into our house.

As soon as the last newcomer had scurried to their table and sat down, Dumbledore stood up. He raised his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"Let the feast begin!"

Food materialized before my eyes, and with a lurch, my stomach reminded me how suddenly hungry I was. I quickly piled various foods onto my plate and then dug in with the hunger of a ravenous dog.

Soon the hall was roaring with conversation. I occasionally paused in my eating to comment on something Emma or Molly said as I made my way through dinner, and then dessert.

Eventually, we'd eaten as much as three girls could healthily stomach, and decided it was probably about time to head off to our common room to relax by the fire. With full stomachs, we joined the group of Slytherins that was beginning to make their way out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. After being let in by one of our house's prefects, we quickly made our way over to the numerous couches and chairs in front of the fire. I sprawled out on the loveseat closest to the fire, and Emma and Molly both collapsed into chairs beside me.

Several minutes later, after I'd tried to engage them both in conversation several times without any response, I realized that they'd both nodded off. I didn't mind, it had been a long day, and I was content to watch the flames and occupy myself with my own wandering thoughts. I had been lounging there for quite some time when someone cleared their throat behind me. Not wanting to break myself out of the peaceful state I was in, I decided that I was just going to ignore it. However, several seconds later, the person cleared their throat, rather loudly and undeniably in an attempt to somehow gain my attention. I rolled around the other way, and was greeted with the image of an upside down Malfoy glaring down at me over the back of the couch.

"What on earth do you want?" I grumbled exasperatedly.

"You're sitting on my couch." He said simply, but with an air of superiority.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, it's not. You've never claimed it before, and it certainly doesn't have your name written on it. This is everyone's couch, you don't own it. And as you can see, it is already occupied." I rolled back to face the fire. "So leave me alone and go find another couch and someone else to annoy."

I should have known it was a bad idea to turn my back on Malfoy, because several seconds later I was grabbed by the foot and yanked forcefully off of the couch. I yelped in surprise before I landed rather unceremoniously on the floor. It took me a few moments to sort out what had just happened. When I did, I glared back up at Malfoy, who was now sitting on the couch I had occupied seconds previously, and looking rather full of himself. I growled at him. "Malfoy, I was sitting there."

He smirked. "So you were, but now I am. And seeing as how I don't believe you would succeed in removing me in the same manner as I removed you, I would suggest going to find another couch, and someone else to annoy."

Growling again, this time in utter frustration, I picked myself up off the floor and pointed my wand at him. I was about to start yelling at him for being such an insufferable prat and to remove himself from the couch if he wanted to be alive in ten seconds, but then I caught sight of Blaise—who I presume had just come through the portrait hole—giving me a confused look. I imagine to him it must have been quite curious sight, me with my wand pointed at his throat, and him smirking rather smugly up at me like absolutely nothing was wrong. I hesitated for a moment and glanced around the common room. Most people were watching the whole scene curiously, wondering what was going to happen. I glanced at Blaise again, then at my two sleeping friends, and decided that perhaps the first night back was too soon to be making a scene. I lowered my wand slowly and tucked it into my pocket. I glared down at Malfoy. "You're such an asshole." I spat. Then I hurried around the couch and headed for staircase that lead to the girls' dorms. As I passed by Blaise, I paused. "When Emma and Molly wake up, tell them I already went to bed." He nodded, and I continued on my way.

I stomped up the stairs and made my way down to the doors at the very end of the hallway. Glancing at the doors that were marked for the seventh years, I was relieved that once again Molly, Emma and I were sharing the same room, and that Pansy and her friends were somewhere else. I pushed the door open the door, and after deciding which bed I wanted, dragged my trunk from the center of the room to the foot of the bed. Throwing it open, I rooted through it until I had found my pajamas and toothbrush. I made my way into the bathroom to do my bedtime routine, then quickly changed and crawled into bed. I pulled the curtains closed around my bed so that hopefully Emma and Molly would think I was already asleep and not disturb me. In truth, I doubted that I would fall asleep quickly due to the adrenaline and anger coursing through my veins at the moment.

Sometime later I heard the other two make their way into the room. They were giggling rather loudly about something, but upon noticing that the curtains were drawn around my bed, they immediately quieted down. I listened to them rustle about as they went through their own routines, and then finally get into bed. They had been asleep for quite some time before I finally fell into my own fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, what did you think?<strong>


End file.
